


Devil's Dungeon

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: After Changmin's break up with Yoochun, Yunho is literally on his knees begging to have his master back. Jaejung watches as Yunho enthusiastically humps his leg like a dog. Why can't he be like that with me? Am I not capable of being a master & mastered? Changmin snaps his fingers to get Jaejung's attention, "looks like you need to be taught a lesson for not giving my slave what he needs." He takes hold of Jaejung's chin forcefully, "the devil needs to show you how he takes his slaves."





	1. Upside or Downside?

**Author's Note:** Is a continuation of [Instant Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358076/chapters/30587475), [Master Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360185/chapters/30592818), & [M to S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360362/chapters/30593244). Read those first in that order to understand this.

* * *

 

Changmin grabs the remote from the table, chains from above start rattling as they descend. "Yunho be a good boy & fetch me the singular ankle straps." He crawls over to the table, picks them up & takes them over to his master. Changmin pets his head & smiles, "Good boy."

 

 

Then he turns around & puts his foot on Jaejung's shoulder, shoving him down onto his back on the floor. Changmin yanks up one of of new slave's legs & fastens it around his ankle tightly to ensure his safety. He connects the chains to the hooks on the ankle strap then does the same for the other leg.

 

 

Their master presses a button on the remote & Jaejung starts to get pulled off the floor, Yunho takes hold of his head to ease him off the floor without injury. Phew, at least they seem like they don't want to really hurt me. Once he is lifted to the desired height, with his rear up in the air at head level & his own head at crotch level - Changmin presses another button signally for the legs to spread into a V shape. "Yunnie, for now - you may stand & enjoy the assets of our slave." He gets up from his knees, nodding at Changmin, "Yes, master." But he does not look him in the eyes.

 

 

"I will not tie up your hands & you will be expected to keep them to yourself. Touch us with your hands & you will be punished. Do you understand?" He asks of Jaejung & he replies, "Yes, I understand." Changmin scowls at him, "Yes, what?" He demands & Jaejung does a mental facepalm, "Yes, master."

 

 

"Considering the position you're in, even you should be able to discern what I am expecting from you so get to it." The condescending comment irritates Jaejung but he isn't about to let Changmin get to him that quickly, he was about to move his hands but then remembered his orders & he lifted his head to work on his pants with his teeth. Once he had unfastened the button & pulled down the zipper, he waited for his master to free his cock from their confines but only silence followed. Changmin tapped his foot impatiently, "it's not going to pop out on its own." Yet again, Jaejung tried to ignore the comment & worked to ease out the appendage without the use of his hands. The challenge was daunting to take on. He tried his best to gently bring out the member with his teeth.

 

 

Changmin pointed to a toy over on the table for Yunho to get just as Jaejung took in a deep breath before taking in the head of his new master's dick. As Yunho grabs for the toy, Changmin points out another object to be brought over to him. Jaejung swirls his tongue delicately around the head, using the tip of his tongue to tease the slit practically tickling it. Changmin hums in approval as Yunho brings over the object that he wanted, Jaejung though unaware of that assumes that the hum is directed at him & continues to swipe the tip of his tongue back & forth over the slit. He takes it from Yunho, then tips it over Jaejung's inner thigh. The unexpected burn from the hot wax has Jaejung's legs shaking in their restraints, chains rattling as he cries out from the sudden onslaught. "Hey slave, quit your teasing & take things seriously before you pass out from being upside-down for too long."

 

 

_Okay, I deserved that one. Certainly can't hang like this forever._  Jaejung takes the head into his mouth & hums around it as he delights in the size & feel inside him. Yunho inserts the anal beads into him, all of the smaller beads at once & then one by one for the larger. Jaejung mewls as he feels the beads enter him, taking in a deep relaxing breath as he feels all the beads settle inside him. Changmin pours more hot wax onto him, this time closer to his dick making him twitch & then Yunho turns on the vibrations, swirling the beads around as well. The chains clatter about as Jaejung thrashes around from the vibrations mixed with Yunho's swirling the beads as he pulls & pushes them in & out. He evens scrapes his index nail down the sensitive vein on the underside of Jaejung's cock, he cries out as his legs quiver from all of the stimulation. He is panting over his master's cock, irritating the man - he pours more hot wax onto him right over the skin above his penis, "Tighten your mouth slave - you're drooling all over the place."

 

 

Jaejung resumes his sucking in earnest as his head is starting to hurt from his position, though he is relieved for the stimulation to himself that enables some blood to flow south to his manhood. He tightens his mouth, sucking faster as he tried to focus on his task before he blacks out. He hums around the length in his mouth in hopes that the vibrations will push his master over the edge. Changmin pulls out of his mouth, dick smacking Jaejung in the face then rubs the head all over his lips & cheeks. He takes hold of himself, starts pumping until he cums on his face. He presses a button on the remote to lower Jaejung back onto the floor, Yunho yet again ensures no injury before going over to lick his master clean. Changmin pats his head, smiling, & tells him that he is a good boy.

 

 

The beads still vibrating inside him have him on edge, turning it off, Yunho moves back around to extract them with one slightly harsh yank making Jaejung cry out in pain. Changmin decides to lower a couple more chains & Jaejung whimpers at the thought of more hanging. His limbs are already rather sore. Yunho fetches the handcuffs, taking Jaejung's wrists up behind his back & cuffing him then pulling them towards the chains to hook them up. With another press of the remote & Jaejung is pulled off the floor about 3.5 feet up in hogtie position. Jaejung whimpers from the ache in his arms. _I see why it would tire someone out to be with Changmin like this. How does Yunho do it?_

 

 

As Jaejung tried to steady his breathing & closes his eyes for a bit of rest, trying to ignore the feel of dried cum on is face. The chains start moving him towards the empty table on his left, his dick smacking the edge on the way making him bite his lip from the slight pain & dick scrapes against the tables surface till he is centered over it - the sensation a pleasant contrast. Yunho adjusts the angle of the pole on the machine to get it just right to line up with Jaejung's ass then spreading his legs, inserts the dildo into him.  _The fucking machine, should I be excited or scared?_  Yunho turns on the machine, eliciting a soft moan from the new slave as he feels the dildo pushing into him which in turn has his cock rubbing up against the table for some delicious fritcion. "You are not to cum until we return & say you can & no you don't get a cock ring to help you." Jaejung's eyes bug out at the order as the dildo starts to go faster.  _Fuck, I'm so screwed._


	2. Flurry of lust & pride

As soon as they get out of the basement, Changmin pushes Yunho up against the door & crashes his lips onto Yunho's. His arms quickly wrap around him as he moans into the sudden kiss, opening his mouth for Changmin's tongue to ravish. They stand there indulging in a passionate kiss as a result of so much sexual tension between them over the time spent with other people. Only breaking apart when their lungs & brains demand for air, their lips red & inviting. Panting, Changmin stares longingly into Yunho's eyes, "You know you've always been my favorite right." Yunho looks into his eyes, "Yeah, I know that." He scoffs, "But all I am is a slave to you."

 

Changmin caresses Yunho's cheek, "You still don't get it." He sighs, looking down at their feet, "Would I have just kissed you if I thought of you only as a slave? Have you ever known me to kiss a slave?" It takes a few seconds for Yunho to register what he just said but then his eyes light up, "Are you serious?" Changmin raises an eyebrow suggestively effectively seducing Yunho with an affirmative expression. "You didn't really think that Yoochun would complain about me being  _too extreme_ , he is one of the biggest masochists I know. He probably has done more depraved things than we have. Imagine that." Yunho chuckles, "So what was the real reason you broke up?"

 

He threads his fingers into Yunho's hair, "Because despite the fact that Yoochun would have been the perfect slave for me, all I could think of was you even when I was having vanilla sex with him." Changmin's fingers graze down Yunho's arms, "That and boyfriends don't seem to like it when you call out another man's name during an orgasm." Yunho chuckles & licks his lips, "Now that's something I gotta hear one day." Changmin pulls on that succulent bottom lip with his teeth, "Maybe you will one day but for today we have some other business to attend to."

 

Yunho sighs, remembering the guest downstairs getting drilled, "What are we going to do about him?" Changmin tilts his head to the side thinking, "Well, if we try & send him out after the fucking machine - he's not going to be happy." Yunho nods, "The machine feels great but really does make you crave for a real dick, that & you told him not to cum. So I certainly see your point."

"But for now" Changmin takes hold of Yunho's cock & stroking slowing making Yunho's eyes roll back, "there is something I need to do to treat my good boy." Yunho feels his mouth go dry as he lets his desire for his roommate take over him then he sees Changmin lowering himself onto his knees, tongue swirling over the head of his cock then breathing on the slick skin. As if the sight of seeing Changmin on his knees for the _first time_  wasn't arousing enough but knowing that his master was actually going to blow him, Yunho's head was swimming in a flurry of lust & pride. His master just kissed him, confessed having feelings for him & is lowering himself to a submissive position.

Changmin ghosts his fingers up & down Yunho's inner thighs as he takes the head into his mouth. His tongue swaying slowly & sensually from side to side on the underside before digging his tongue into the slit. Yunho's mouth is wide open, eyes hazed over in bliss unsure if he should push for more or savor it if his body will let him. Opening his mouth slightly, using the flat of his tongue to slowly lick over the tip then using the underside of his tongue to lick back down causing Yunho to shiver from the contrasting feel from a part of the tongue seldom used in blowjobs.

 

He drags his nails down Yunho's thighs, trailing them back up then opening his legs a little more for better leverage. Changmin encases his lips around the head sucking on it, looking up at Yunho & feigning innocence even though they both know he is anything but. The sight however is incredibly hot despite it being out of character & Yunho bucks his hips without thinking. Changmin raises an eyebrow, a smirk would be painting his face if it weren't preoccupied with another action. He eases his mouth down the length slowly sinking towards the base then slowly pulling back off, the teasing is aggravating but still so sinfully delicious that Yunho is trying very hard to keep from trying to speed things along. Changmin takes another painfully slow dip down, then scraps his teeth along gently on the way back up. Yunho's back is arching off of the door & he wants to pull out his hair cause even though his master is blowing him - he is still in complete control.

 

Changmin pulls off, then blows over the wet skin eliciting a shiver from above before he plunges back onto the cock in front of him. He wraps his lips around him tightly & sucks with some power as he deep throats him staying still at the base, Yunho's legs are squirming around from the feel. Changmin starts to go down on him, his hands moving towards Yunho's butt as if he needs to get even closer to him. Yunho can't keep his hands to himself anymore & put his hands on Changmin's head guiding him in his pursuit of climax. He hums his approval at the touch & Yunho's legs shake as he feels so close. He starts to maneuvers Changmin's head even faster on him, chasing the bliss that he knows is closing on him soon.

 

His roommate sucks on him relentlessly, taking the direction well. He looks up to see Yunho about ready to lose it, keeps staring until Yunho opens his eyes to see him as the disheleved mess he is from what they're doing. When he finally opens his eyes to see his roommate's hair all messy, lips red & bruised - taking his cock in like a pro makes him unravel. Yunho's toes curl, fingers tighten in Changmin's hair as he cums down his throat yelling his name in unrestrained bliss holding him against himself till he comes down from the climax. He lets go of him & Changmin slowly pulls away until he has just the head in. He sucks every last drop that he can before pulling off but still double checking for any residue.

 

Yunho looks down to see his roommate licking his lips clean, his dick twitching at the sight along with the proud smirk. Changmin gets up from the floor, coming up to kiss him again but not trying to incite more lust just his affection for the man. He pulls away, "We should probably get back to our guest." Yunho takes in a deep breath, "Yeah, before we get carried away with each other." Changmin chuckles & pecks his lips, "Indeed." He says with a smirk, "You don't mind watching your master fuck someone else?" Yunho was about to retort when he realized that he meant it as a way to make him jealous as jealous/angry sex is certainly pleasurable.


	3. Insufferable

_God fucking damn it! What is taking them so long? My arms & legs are incredibly sore. But the WORST part of all of this is the fucking machine drilling into my prostate, being told not to cum but NOT being given a cock ring. Even if I scream for them, it won't do anything because this damn basement is soundproof_. Jaejung pants & bites his lip to keep from cumming on the table. A considerable amount of precum has dripped on the table & the tip of his dick keeps moving through it as the fucking machine pushes him back & forth. His vision foggy to say the least as the door finally opens to reveal his captors practically prancing down the stairs. He hazily sees Changmin whisper into Yunho's ear & then sees him walk over to get something. Silence is all he hears afterward. The lack of commands making Jaejung even more uneasy.

 

Jaejung puts his head down, the strain of keeping it up too much to bear. He tried hard to keep his breathing under control then Yunho comes into his view, he picks up the leaking cock from the table to lick up the precum there then gingerly licks the slit causing Jaejung to whimper from the touch on his over-stimulated dick. Then a frozen gel cock shell is slipped onto his dick, Jaejung squeaks from the sudden change in temperature on his most intimate part. Yunho then ducks under the dildo pole & slides onto the table under Jaejung. Changmin then gets up onto the table, his erect cock hanging out from his jeans & he gets onto his knees, offering his cock to Jaejung again. His eyebrow raised, signifying that he expects Jaejung to know exactly what he wants from him without having to say it out loud.

 

 

He looks at the dick presented to him, opening his mouth to take it in & starts to suck on the first half when he feels Yunho nibbling on the gel cock shell crushing the ice with his teeth. The sensation of the crushing ice making Jaejung open his mouth with a whine. Changmin takes something from under the table, tosses it back & then forward. The sound of the whip cracks on Jaejung's lower back & he whimpers in pain, "Keep your mouth tight slave or you'll be whipped."

 

The fucking machine starts ramming into him again as Jaejung's eyes water.  _I know I'm a massochist but I've never been tested on just how much of one I am. Just too much going on at once._  Yunho nibbles on the ice all the way down to the base then closes his mouth fully, the heat of his mouth making the ice melt completely as he sucks on him through the gel shell.

 

Jaejung tries to keep his lips as tight as possible & just moans around Changmin's dick instead while Yunho contines to go up on him. Yunho removes the shell, tossing it aside as he swirls his tongue around the slit before sliding into it. Jaejung loosens his mouth as he whimpers & the whip comes down again marking a second red line  on his lower back. He tightens his mouth again while Yunho just lazily sucks on the head of Jaejung's cock, pressing it up against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He moves it from the front to the back, the contrast from the ridges to the smoother back of the throat has Jaejung's body quivering in its chained imprisonment making him lose slack of his mouth again. Changmin cracks the whip back down onto him hitting just over his ass where the fucking machine is ramming into him. Jaejung cries out in pain but tightens his lips again as Yunho resumes blowing him without using any dirty tricks on him that in other circumstances would be welcome but not at this moment.

 

Changmin pulls himself out from Jaejung's mouth, getting off of the table with Yunho pulling out from under Jaejung. He goes around to the machine, turning off the pistoning & retracting the pole. Jaejung moans out in appreciation as it pulls out of him.  _FINALLY, I'm free from that thing!_  His master pulls out the remote from his back pocket, presses a button which brings Jaejung away from the table which has him biting his lip as his dick makes its final graze with the table. Another button is pressed signalling for him to be brought back down towards the floor. Yunho unhooks the ankle straps from the chains & gingerly brings his legs back down. He goes around to unhook the handcuffs from the chains as well & unlocks the handcuffs, bringing Jaejung's arms down gingerly as well.  _At least Yunho takes care of me, Changmin has probably been worse to him._

 

Their master undresses finally, coming around to Yunho then gesturing his head to where he wants Yunho to go. "On all fours slave" he commands & Jaejung weakly gets up. His arm muscles straining from all their aching with the chains. Changmin gets behind Jaejung, "I know you're tired but after the fucking machine - people tend to crave for a real dick." He lines himself up with Jaejung's stretched hole & pushes himself in making Jaejung moan in appreciation for the feel of real flesh inside him again. While on the other side of the room, Yunho plunges fully onto the dildo pedastal moaning out his master's name as he watches him fuck another man. Changmin growls from the sound of his name falling from his roommate's mouth in ectasy. He hasn't heard his name said like that since their first time together in the basement.

 

Taking hold of Jaejung's hips, he hammers into him as he watches his roommate fuck himself hard & fast on the dildo pedastal. They stare into each others' eyes from across the room as they both chase after that climax that awaits them. Jaejung loses strength in his arms, they buckle under him & he falls to the floor. Normally that would have irritated Changmin but he was only focusing on the man on the other side of room watching him fuck himself on a dildo as his dick bounces around. Changmin licks his dry lips at the delicious visual display before him, Yunho bouncing enthusiastically on the dildo - such an alluring sight.

 

Yunho pants out his master's name over & over, trying to lure his roommate into a jealous rage about how it should really be him fucking him rather than a dildo. Changmin grips onto Jaejung's hips more forcefully as he rams into him barely even aware of the mewls from the man he actually is fucking. He grunts as he slams into him harder & faster, Changmin pulls Jaejung up against him by his hair making him cry out in pain. He lets go of his hair, wraps one arm around Jaejung. He feels the piercing in his nipple, tugging on it making Jaejung arch his back into him with a moan, "Oh fuck mas-master." Jaejung's head falls to his right shoulder exposing his neck for Changmin to feast on, he starts biting on it as his other hand slips down toward his red cock dripping with precum.

 

Changmin grabs onto his slave's cock firmly, stroking harshly which has Jaejung's body shaking & arching into him as he moans loudly beside Changmin's ear. All the while, Changmin's eyes are still locked with Yunho's who is watching the scene before him with a scowl on his face as his roommate jerks off Jaejung. Changmin still pounding away into his slave as he squeezes his cock by the head before moving back down it, Jaejung's walls encase him in a death grip signalling that he can't last much longer not that Changmin can either from watching Yunho. He starts working his hand on him even faster as he speeds up on his thrusting, "Cum slave." With another tug on Jaejung's nipple ring, he finally climaxes - his body shaking erratically from withholding his orgasm for so long & he screams in pained pleasure as the pressure is finally released from him. His walls clamping on Changmin's dick, causing Changmin to cum as he watches Yunho cum on the end as well though more quietly than Jaejung had. They both pant out each others' names as they release & their eyes roll back in pleasure.

 

Once the effects of Changmin's orgasm subsides, he pulls out of Jaejung & lets him fall on the floor. Jaejung is far beyond able to move of his own accord so Changmin picks him up to take him over to the bed, "No, I can't go anymore. I'm too sore" Jaejung pants out. Changmin puts him on the bed gently, "Trust me, I have no more use for you." He rubs his eyes, "I don't want any more from you anyway. You're insufferable." Changmin smirks, "Indeed I am, I think the same way of you. For other masters, you might be appropriate but you're far too weak for me. Not that it matters, because Yunho is mine now & you'll be out of my way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So keep in mind that Jaejung wasn't against any of the stuff they did, he just didn't like having so much going on at once. As his previous partners wouldn't have had the lovely sex chambers that Changmin does. Being chained up for so long was very taxing on his body making him very sore so because of stuff like that as well as other near-impossible orders made him uninterested in further activity with Changmin.
> 
> Also, chapter two wasn't in the original outline so I hope the HoMin shippers enjoyed that.


End file.
